Short Stories & Ficlets
by ChibiHako
Summary: This is where I'm gonna dump all my ficlets etc... (the first one's about Sherlock, hence the category). Rated M (because there's things implied. Nothing explicit)


This ficlet was written by me for Belle (ben-c on tumblr, previously fuck-benedict) and sent to her. It ships her with BBC Sherlock's Jim Moriarty. She asked for "sadistic Jim in Boarding School". This is what I did with that request.

Morielle for ben-c

Belle had fallen again today. Same reason as always. Jim had made her trip. She had no idea why he kept doing that. He was two years older than her and she'd always been the one that no one paid attention to before coming to Doyle's Boarding School. She'd been there for only two weeks when Jim started pursuing her for no apparent reason and since Jim Moriarty, the number one bad boy and hottie of the school, noticed her, of course everyone else did too. The guys looked at her weird when she walked by and the girls talked behind her back about how they were much prettier than her and they didn't understand what she had that they didn't. She didn't know if they were meaning her to hear them talking, or not, but it felt like a bullet hitting her every time she heard someone say that she had to have some trick to attract Jim's attention when all she wanted was to deflect it.

People had always looked at her funny, because she didn't stick to the status quo. She was off. Not like the classical teenage cast-out who the cutest guy in school magically falls in love with, but more like the hunchback of Notre Dame. She looked very different. Not only did she look very fragile due to her eating disorder, but her big eyes also made her look innocent. She had bleached, short hair, which looked very out of place among all the other girls with long, naturally colored hair. They all looked like they were from the 50s. She was also the only girl who was always wearing tights with her school uniform. She'd tried to persuade the head teacher to give her a boy's uniform, because she was more comfortable in pants than in a skirt, but he wouldn't hear it. She always wore the winter uniform. Even when everyone else was complaining about atrocious summer-heat, she was still wearing tights and the long-sleeved blazer. She didn't know how they would respond to seeing her scars. Normally she didn't care what people thought of her, but here there was nowhere to flee to. She was stuck. If they wanted they could chase and beat her. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

That day, however, was different. When she'd fallen, there was a girl who crouched next to her to help her up. Belle couldn't quite believe it. The girl looked nearly as weird as she did. She had piercings in her face and a blade tattooed on her throat.

"Hi, I'm Flynn. Are you alright?"

"What? Yes... Flynn? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yes, but it's not my actual name. I'm called Fabia-Lynn, but I hate it. I always introduce myself as Flynn, it sounds less posh..."

Belle didn't know how Flynn did it, but she made her feel much more comfortable.

"You're new, aren't you? Otherwise I would've noticed you before."

"Yeah I arrived yesterday evening. My parents thought someone else could have a go at trying to raise me, since they're apparently doing such a bad job at it."

Belle had to laugh. That was exactly why she was there. She felt close to that girl who was somehow allowed to walk around in a boy's uniform and with metal all over her face. The only thing that looked girly about her was the Hello Kitty pin in her short, spiky hair.

"This is kinda weird to ask, but... Are you gender queer? I mean... you don't exactly look like the next girl..."

"No, I'm trans. How did you know I wasn't just another boy? Did the pin give it away?"

"No, actually I have no idea. I just kind of knew... Although the pin does look a bit out of place."

"Yeah, doesn't exactly suit a boy, does it?"

"I think it suits you."

They both smiled and none of them noticed the weird looks and the anger visibly building on Jim's face.

Belle spent the whole day showing Flynn around and getting to know him a little better. And Jim followed them the whole time. They had no clue, they were too busy talking, sharing stories. In the evening Belle left Flynn at his door and walked back to her own room. She had a room to herself, because none of the girls wanted to sleep next to her. She was glad to have met Flynn. It made her smile the whole way from his room to hers.

When she closed her door behind her, someone grabbed her arm and wheeled her around. It was Jim.

"What do you think you're doing?! Who's that chick?"

Belle tried to free herself from his grip, but he held her too firmly. It hurt her. He was pushing on her scars and she felt the fresher ones throbbing under his hand.

"Let me go! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

She felt Jim's grip tightening and her arm started feeling warm. She was trying to wriggle free before he noticed the blood seeping through her jacket's sleeve. But that only made it worse. He pulled on her arm and twisted it so he would see the stain growing on the grey fabric. He let go as if she was suddenly on fire.

"What the fuck is this?!"

He lunged at her and pulled on the lapel of her blazer until the buttons ripped off. She tried to fight it, but she was just too weak, too frail. She was hitting against a wall. He pulled off her jacket and grabbed her hand again. Unbuttoning her cuffs and pulling up the sleeves of her dress shirt, she started to cry. Silently. She didn't want him to see her tears. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of actually having hurt her.

He looked at the slashes on Belle's arm and she felt more vulnerable than ever. What would he do? What would she do to stop him? She was sure that no one would come if she screamed. They didn't care about her. And Flynn's room was too far away.

Then she felt a stinging pain on her cheek. Jim had slapped her. Very hard.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! DID YOU DO THIS?! Why am I even asking, of course you did!"

He hit her again, but her cheek was still numb from the first blow. She was sobbing now.

"Please... Let go..."

She didn't have the strength to try and pull away from him. To fight him. All she could do was beg for mercy. And she knew he didn't have any. Her fears were confirmed when he pushed her against the bedroom wall. Would he hit her again? Would he do something else? Would he rape her? She was afraid, but at the same time her body acted like she didn't care. She was slumped against the wall, looking down on her bleeding forearm, the tears on her cheeks slowly starting to dry, when she felt his hand in her hair. He was pulling her head back. It hurt, but she couldn't respond. Couldn't cry out. There was nothing to do.

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what he was gonna do, it was the only thing she had control of.

Then she felt his lips on hers, pushing against her teeth. He bit her lip, her tongue, she tasted her own blood. It didn't matter. She couldn't do anything about it. When she didn't react, he pulled harder on her hair until there was a reflexive cry escaping her throat. That was what she needed. Just enough pain on top to be able to control her limbs again. She started pushing him away, but it wasn't any good. The more she pushed, the more he pushed her to the wall. She started moaning out of pain and helplessness. Her tears started flowing again and suddenly she felt something hard pushing against her stomach. _Shit. Does he have a gun? _She tried harder to break free. She stepped on his foot, but he didn't care. She was going to kick him in the groin, when she realized that it wasn't a gun. It couldn't be. If he had a gun he wouldn't wear it, tucked in his waistband in front of him.

She started panicking. What was she gonna do? How would she stop him. She tried biting him back, but he didn't seem to care. She spit at him, no effect. Only when she drew a deep breath and yelled

"STOP IT!"

he backed away and looked at her. His eyes dark with desire. For what, she didn't know. Sex? Pain? Danger?

"Don't defy me, Belle. What is going on between you and that Flynn-girl?"

"I barely know him. We just met today. He was nice to me, that's all. What do you want from me?!"

She was talking very lowly, her throat felt sore from her scream.

"I just want you. And you're misbehaving. You're mine, understand?"

Belle didn't understand what he was saying. Was Jim in love with her? He couldn't be. People who are in love don't hit them in the face. She was pretty sure that that wasn't how love worked.

"What?! You are fucked up, Jim Moriarty! I'm not yours!"

"Belle. Listen. I need you to behave. It's important. We worked out pretty well so far, don't mess this up by flirting with that girl."

"How can you say we worked out?! You make me fall EVREY SINGLE DAY! How is that working out?!"

"It's who I am. I want you to be hurt. I want you to be jealous. Possessive. I want you to myself."

Belle didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't understand. He wanted her to suffer? Her knees gave way and she dropped to the floor. She started sobbing.

"What is wrong with you?! This isn't right. I don't want you to hurt me!"

He sat down next to her and pulled her close in an awkward embrace. He rocked her back and forth until she stopped heaving with sobs.

"Belle. I know this isn't exactly conventional. But I need this. It's the only kind of love I know."

What? Was he saying he was actually in love with her? And because of that he wanted to cause her pain? She despised this man, who had made her life hell and yet, she felt soothed by his embrace. This was so wrong. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, gently. It felt nice. Her mouth hurt from his earlier breakthrough, but now he was being very cautious. He gently bit her lower lip and she heard herself moan. But this time it wasn't pain she was feeling. It was different. She didn't know what it was.

(So this has no sex or anything, I hope you're not disappointed. If you want a sequel, please feel free to ask )


End file.
